Error
by Unloved person
Summary: Querida Peach; ...No es más que una historia de novela. Una dramática y exagerada. Cuando todo cambia de repente para mal, nunca tomamos las decisiones más adecuadas, ¿Cierto?. Ike/Zelda Ike/Marth Link/Zelda.


Disclaimer: Los personajes, posteriormente mencionados, no pertenecen a mi persona, únicamente sin ningún fin, más que el de entretener lo he tomado prestados.

Advertencias: Menciono una pareja B/B, chico/chico. Si no te molesta, adelante. ¡Disfruta! n.n

ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ `*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ敷-.ｸ,.-~*

Querida Peach:

Han pasado tantas cosas este último año. Muchas cosas cambiaron desde la última carta que te envié. Seis meses, ¿cierto?. Es demasiado.

¿Recuerdas a Ike? El chico bronceado, de cabellos y ojos zafiro. Sí, aquel rudo de la banda en la frente. Terminamos.

¡Se trata de una historia horrible!. Íbamos a cumplir un año y medio… Y resulta, que el hombre me era infiel. No solo eso, además era bisexual. Y… ¡AH! ¡Pero déjame contarte!:

Hace cuatro meses, comenzaba a notar cambios en el comportamiento de Ike. Había días en los que era distante y frío, y otros insoportablemente dulce. No era Ike.

Intenté en repetidas ocasiones hablar con sus amigos… Que me dijeran algo, de lo cual yo no estaba enterada. Pero dulce Peach, ¡Son hombres!, ¿Cuándo iban a delatar a su amigo?.

Lo único de lo que me enteré, era de la cierta inclinación sexual de mi novio. El chico Bowser, (Ese de cabello rojo, ojos verdes y muy ejercitado… ¡AH!, el que siempre te acosaba y alejaba de tu tierno Mario.) me lo comentó por accidente. Ike es bisexual.

No está demás decir, que se molestó de sobremanera cuando supo que le estaba investigando. Marth logró calmarle; estaba haciendo un escándalo en aquel bar.

Eso me dio coraje. (Marth. Tu pastelito, y ese montón de lindos apodos que solo le das a él.) ¿Por qué él era la única persona que Ike le permitía acercarse a él?.

Cuando me di cuenta de eso, y posteriormente a la confesión de Bowser sobre mi novio. Desarrollé una especie de odio hacía Marthy.

Cuando Ike me decía que saldría con su amigos. Anteriormente, si mencionaba que Marth iba, era suficiente para mi, para que saliera y mi mente estuviese en paz. Pero, al paso de los días, y de que me diese cuenta de la situación entre ellos dos. Me era imposible aceptar que estuviese fuera junto a Lowell.

Un día, simplemente me volvió loca la actitud exageradamente dulce de Ike. Le recriminé, creyendo que me era infiel con Marthy. Aceptó haberse acostado con un par de mujeres. Pero de manera dura y firme, dijo que nunca. Iba a hacerle eso a su mejor amigo.

Recordarás, que cuando tu te fuiste a tu viaje, justo Marth acababa de terminar su relación con Sheeda, su prometida. ¿Cómo no acordarse?; la mujer hizo un drama horrendo. Le lloró, insultó e inclusive le rogó a Marthy. "¡No puedes hacerme esto, tú y yo nos casáremos, tendremos hijos y seremos felices!", era lo que gritaba una y otra vez…

Me he salido del tema.

A pesar, de que sabía que Ike me había sido infiel, no quise terminar nuestra relación.

Se deterioró bastante. Después, no éramos más que dos desconocidos, que ya ni siquiera se dedicaban palabras de cariño, amor. Ya no había culpa por su parte. Pero de mi, me seguía dando tantos celos. Amaba… Amo a Ike. Él quería acabar nuestro noviazgo, aunque no lo dijera, yo lo sabía. Mis esfuerzos ya no iban a salvarnos.

En el cumpleaños de Roy. Muy a mi pesar, y sin detenerme a pensar en lo que hacía, le ofrecí mi ayuda a Marthy, para organizarle una fiesta.

Todo estuvo bien. Pero, a Bowser, Ganondorf, Snake y Ike, les dio por alcoholizarla.

Me acerqué a Samus, también olvidada por su novio. Y entre platicas de temas vanos, llegamos al de Ike y yo.

Ella, que como sabrás es amistad frecuente de Ike. Me contó tantas cosas que yo no sabía de él. A decir verdad, ya no me sorprendía saber la cantidad de mujeres con las que se había acostado.

Lo que aún cabía en mi, era mi enorme amor hacía él. Y un odio enorme.

Noté como Marth le susurraba un no-sé-que a Ike, y se alejaba molesto. Éste se dedicó a gritarle un: "¡Me estoy controlando, joder!"

Ike estaba completamente embriagado.

Lo que hice no fue lo mejor, mi dulce Peach. Actué de la peor manera. Pero, de nada me sirve arrepentirme ahora.

Observé la molestia de Marthy. (¿Recuerdas lo difícil que es hacerlo enojar?)

La maldad, el despecho, el odio; llegaron a mi.

Me acerqué, y recuerdo completamente su tono de voz. Su dolor, fastidio, inquietud… No sé.

Intentó preguntar con dulzura, como iba nuestra relación. Le contesté con sinceridad. Era un asco. Sabía todo lo que Ike había hecho.

Me miró sorprendido por segundos. Pero en su tono afligido, se disculpó e intentó susurrar; "Es Ike… Tan único y maldito".

Aproveché, ese momento de debilidad de Marthy. Y le hice beber, y beber, y beber. Hasta dejarle ebrio. Esa era mi intención desde que me acerqué a él.

¿Te imaginas un poco lo que hice, princesa? Me acosté con él.

Y… Todo fue tan diferente a lo que era con Ike. No hubo movimientos bruscos. Gruñidos. Nada de agresividad.

No.

Marthy era delicado. Suave. Tranquilo.

A pesar de estar ebrio, no su borró su característica elegancia.

A la mañana siguiente. Busqué a Ike, y de la manera más seria e indiferente que pude, terminé con él.

No te negaré en absoluto que lloré horas.

Y después, bueno. Literalmente orillé a Marthy a estar conmigo.

Sabía perfectamente que lo hacía para darle celos a Ike. Aunque, por otro lado me intentaba aferrar a la idea de haber desarrollado un sentimiento por él.

Fui tan estúpida, dulce Peach.

Marthy, él no tenía nada de culpa, al contrario, intentó ayudarme en lo que fuese. Pero, ¿qué hice yo?,le dije que creí estar embarazada. De él.

Por supuesto, inmediatamente contestó que si era así, se haría responsable. Fingí, le pedí, que mostrará ante los demás una relación conmigo, ¿qué diría la gente de mi?, embarazada y sin pareja.

Marth aceptó.

Ah, Peach. Ojalá y hubiesen crecido sentimientos hacía él, durante esas dos semanas que estuve en su compañía.

Era tan atento. Dulce. Caballeroso. Era, todo lo que nosotras siempre soñamos cuando niñas, ¿recuerdas?, ¡Todo un príncipe azul de cuentos de hadas!.

Debo agradecer, mi conciencia no me permitió eso mucho más, y le dije a Marth, que no estaba embarazada.

Él, me pidió acabar la supuesta relación que teníamos. Estaba enamorado, y gracias a Nayru, no era de mi.

Pasó un tiempo, en el que no supe de nadie de quienes eran amistades de Ike, Marth, ni de ellos mismos.

No salía, apenas y a la universidad, y de vez en cuando a hacer unas compras necesarias.

Pasaron dos meses. ¿Sabes de qué cosa relevante sucedió en este tiempo?, Marth se trasladó otra ciudad, en su universidad pidió un cambio, situación de la cual nadie estaba enterado. Se despidió rápidamente de las personas que le importaban, y se fue. De un día a otro.

Dos días después, me topé a Ike, en el súper mercado. Él llevaba montones de botellas de alcohol, y un par de cajas de 8 paquetes de cigarrillos cada una.

Tenía unas ojeras horribles, junto a una ligera sombra de barba adornando su atractivo rostro. Se veía infeliz.

Por instantes, egoístamente, pensé, ¡Me extraña!.

Pero, si dulce Peach, has leído toda la carta, te imaginarás, que estaba equivocada.

Me acerqué a él. Le pregunté como estaba, el porqué de tanto alcohol.

Su única respuesta fue; "_Marth_"

Le invité, aunque terminé por obligarle a ir a mi casa a comer.

Y unas horas después, ahí me encontraba, sin saber, que podía hacer.

Ike tomó la iniciativa. Comenzó disculpándose, por su anterior conducta. Por haberme sido infiel. Por su estupidez, y por haber jugado conmigo.

Por momentos pensé, que quizás aún él y yo teníamos una oportunidad.

Fue así, hasta que me pidió amistad. Ahí supe, que en verdad, yo sabía que ya no podíamos volver a estar juntos. Que si él alguna vez había sentido un gran amor por mi, éste, ya no estaba presente, o se encontraba atado a otra persona.

Cuando realmente amas a una persona, deseas su felicidad sobre la tuya, ¿No es así?, me apegué a esa oración Peach. E intenté ser su amiga.

Pregunté, entonces, el porqué se encontraba en ese deplorable estado.

Y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, me tuvo confianza.

Me contó (Confío, en que esta historia, la guardarás solo para ti, pues no debería estártela narrando.) que hace unos días, antes de que Marth se fuese. Ambos, habían asistido a una fiesta. Él llevando casi a rastras a Lowell, pues era con alcohol, y sabiendo a cuestas, que Marthy lo detesta.

Resumiré esto un poco.

A alguien, (¡Bowser!) se le ocurrió embriagar a Marthy. Pero, conociendo su ridículamente fuerte resistencia al alcohol, optó por drogarle. ¿Porqué?, eso mismo me preguntaba yo. Pues, para nuestra sorpresa, Ganondorf, sentía (¿O siente?) algo por Marth. Y Bowser, como buen amigo se lo dejaría en la cama. Inconciente para lo que fuese.

Bueno, Ganondorf podrá ser una horrible persona. Abusiva, malvada. Pero todo a su limite, y al parecer, respetó sus sentimientos y los de Marthy, y no optó por una entrada fácil.

Ike lo contó con una admiración increíble, Ganondorf dijo: "_Quiero entrar a su vida de manera romántica, y quizás con el tiempo lo haga. Pero sabré ganarlo ante él. Nunca le obligaría a hacer algo que no aceptase"._

Marth inconciente, y Ike ebrio. ¿Lo imaginas? ¿O acaso debo escribir lo que evidentemente sucedió esa noche?.

A la mañana siguiente. Se armó un bello escándalo.

Rumores, de que Ike alcoholizado había violado a Marth en la fiesta corrieron de inmediato.

Por supuesto, que él no dejaría que levantasen tales hechos a su persona. Y harto, gritó frente a todos que esa noche había sido un error. Que si bien podía sentir atracción hacia los hombres, nunca se acostaría con Marth, por el único hecho de ser él.

Imagino, que él debió sentirse destrozado. Justo unas horas antes, Ike le había jurado amarle, sin importar lo demás. Exactamente después de que Lowell se echase a llorar, declarando sus guardados sentimientos a éste imbécil. (¡Lamento la palabra!, pero no hay otra que le describa mejor.)

Ese, fue el día que pidió su transferencia. Siendo muy amigo del director; Master Hand, no le fue difícil conseguirlo lo más pronto posible. Dos días después. Marthy ya se había ido de la ciudad.

Y ahí estaba Ike, en mi casa, lamentándose por no pensar en sus acciones. Por molestarse con quien no debía. Por no buscar a Marth después de eso.

Él, se conformaba con la idea, de que quizás, el pequeño estaría mejor sin su compañía, dañándole frecuentemente.

¡Y me desesperó tanto!

" _- ¿Has pensado en que quizás, él desea que le siguas? ¿Qué le busques únicamente para dejarle en claro lo torpe que habías sido, y que en realidad le amabas?- le gritaba hastiada.- Puedes amarle más que a tu propia vida, no vale nada, si él no lo sabe."_

Esa misma tarde, Ike se fue de Delfino city, y viajó hasta Altea.

Tres días después. Tuve noticias de Ike. Él y Marth se habían reconciliado, aunque el pequeño estaba en hospital por un accidente sin importancia. Ahora estaban juntos como pareja. Y sin evitarlo, estaba tan feliz por ellos.

Siempre fue obvio que Ike sentía algo por su mejor amigo. Yo, deseando tanto mi felicidad, que no me dejaba ver, que interrumpía la de ellos dos.

Ambos, estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Pero, ¿Y yo? ¿Qué hago con el amor que aún le tengo a Ike?, dulce Peach, no pienses que exagero, pero creo, que quizás nunca me vuelva a enamorar… Ike fue…

ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ `*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ敷-.ｸ,.-~*

- Disculpa, lamento interrumpir tu escritura.- habló un joven de cabellos rubios, dorados. Ojos azules, que inclusive el cielo mismo le envidiaría. Una sonrisa increíble. Facciones duras, pero delicadas a la vez. Un aro, ése aro tan sexy, que colgaba de su oreja izquierda. La derretía. Y un cuerpo que aparentemente, no solo a Zelda dejaba sin aliento.

- No pasa nada.- contestó ella, aún impactada por el chico. No podía creer, que había descrito al muchacho de una manera tan cursi. ¡Era ridículo!

- Deseo, que no esperes a nadie.- susurró mirándola avergonzadamente.- No hay mesas disponibles, ¿Te molestaría, si me siento contigo?, claro, solo si estás sola.

- Adelante, no me molesta en absoluto.- respondió ella sonriente.- Estaré sola un tiempo.

- Eso suena algo triste.

- No, por primera vez hace mucho tiempo, me siento bien sola. Me siento bien conmigo.- dijo de manera firme, pero suave a la vez.- Me llamo Zelda.

- ¡HUM!, tú, podrías llamarme Link.

ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ `*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ敷-.ｸ,.-~*

Mi querida Peach, ¿sabes qué? Olvida lo que dije antes.

Simplemente, si un romance debe darse, se dará. No presionaré al tiempo ni a cupido.

Gracias por escucharme, cielo. No veo el momento en que por fin termine tu ciclo escolar de intercambio.

Besos desde Delfino city.

Con cariño Zelda.

P.D- Sé que tú y Marthy son TAN amigos, que si no lo has hecho ya, recibirás una carta de cómo sucedió todo desde su punto de vista. ¡Tendrás que mostrármela! ;D.

ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ `*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ敷-.ｸ,.-~*

Sinceramente, no recuerdo como se me ocurrió esto.

La narración es sencilla, porque es una carta… Quizás, y después suba la versión de Marth. Y como le va a Peach leyendo esto xDD.

¿Acaso no amaron a Ganondorf?, yo lo amé *o*, debo confesar, que me agradaría verlo un ratito como pareja de Marthy. -.-,,, Ya saben, un ratito… ¡Ike/Marth por siempre! XDD.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
